Lady Anstis
Lady Anstis is a powerful fairy lady and the main antagonist of the Emily Feather series. Background Lady Anstis is a wicked and ancient fairy noble, leader of the Ladies of the Fairy Court and an influential member of the fairy court. She, along with the rest of her sisters, wants the king to choose her or one of her sisters, nieces or cousins to become queen so she can rise higher in in stature, power and authority in the fairy world. However, what she wants most is Emily for her human energy and unique magic. With Emily as her human pet, Anstis can become younger and gain more magical power. Personality Anstis is a deceitful, wicked and selfish fairy who only cares about gaining power and does not care if her plots hurt other fairies or even children. She will capture a human child with no thought about his/her feelings or the pain its loss will cause. She has leadership qualities as she appears to be the default leader of the fairy nobles and a master manipulator and has no qualms about using her authority or manipulating others to achieve her goals. Anstis will not hesitate to set her bloodthirsty hounds on an innocent child or teenage fairy and will even torture a child to further her goals. As an ancient fairy, she is too old and lazy to bother doing work most of the time. Appearance With the glamour, Anstis resembles a young, innocent fairy princess of great beauty with long black hair and peacock butterfly wings. In her first appearance, she wears a rich red dress which brings out the purple tones in her hair. Like her sisters, her hair is beaded with jewels and woven into an intricate crown. Behind the glamour, she is an ancient woman with a cold, otherworldly appearance and hard eyes, backwards bending knees and sharp, dark claws like those of a beetle. Powers Lady Anstis's wings grant her the power of flight but she doesn't use them often. Like all fairies, Anstis does not bleed as pure magic replaces blood. As a result, she can sense the energy in a human. Anstis is a very powerful fairy skilled in glamour. She is able to keep herself looking like a fairy-tale princess for hours or even days. She can also see through the portals to the human world. Anstis can instantly, without a word or gesture, summon a deadly, suffocating and fatal spell. History Emily Feather and the Enchanted Door After fighting with her parents, Emily accidentally wanders through a portal into the forest near her castle. Tree sprites cast a sleeping spell on Emily and bring her to Antis and her sisters. Her and her sisters' glamours charm Emily and they try to make her eat fairy food and remain in her world forever. Lark and Lory stop Emily and despite Anstis's attempts, escape with Emily into the forest and back to the human world. Emily Feather and the Secret Mirror After how Lark and Lory acted in her home, Anstis could of had them bound to her as servants but Eva met with her and they resolved the issue. While Anstis acted polite, she had already sent the hunters and their hounds to hunt down Sasha for helping the Feather sisters. Emily Feather and the Chest of Charms Like the previous book, Anstis is only mentioned. Her brother who was exiled from the fairy world has gathered enough power to cast a spell on Lory so he could return to his world. Emily Feather and the Starlit Staircase Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fairies